official_country_of_panemfandomcom-20200214-history
6th Annual Hunger Games
The 6th Annual Hunger Games 'was the sixth run of the group's Annual Hunger Games. It was preceded by the 5th Annual Hunger Games and is followed by the 7th Annual Hunger Games. Tributes There were 24 full tributes competing in the games. Not all names were recorded or remembered. Placing Not all placing was recorded or remembered. '''1st '- DistrictPanem (District 9 Male) - '''Victor 2nd '- Germanicvs (District 2 Male) - Day 9 (stabbed by DistrictPanem at the cornucopia) '''3rd '- iWonky (District 4 Male) - Day 9 (stabbed by DistrictPanem at the cornucopia) '4th '- tasha122334455 (District 9 Female) - Day 8 (mauled by bear mutt) '5th '- Parbes (District 1 Male) - Day 7 (impaled by spear from Germanicvs) '6th '- iiBlackMagic (District 12 Female) - Day 5 (ate nightlock) '7th '- OnePainfulSurvivor (District 11 Male) - Day 5 (knife thrown into back by iWonky) '8th '- NeonDev (District 7 Male) - Day 5 (stabbed by tasha122334455) '9th '- IkarosAi (District 3 Female) - Day 4 (knife thrown into head by NeonDev) '10th '- Forfeited (District 1 Female) - Day 4 (ambushed and stabbed by Germanicvs) '11th '- AyeeHannah (District 4 Female) - Day 4 (ambushed and stabbed by Germanicvs) '12th '- TacosFurLief (District 10 Male) - Day 3 (slayed by IkarosAi with a longsword) '13th '- ashly1124 (District 6 Female) - Day 2 (ate nightlock) '14th-23rd '- Various tributes that were unrecorded/unmentioned - Days 1-2 (most killed in the bloodbath) *District 2 Male *District 2 Female *JoelMclain *District 5 Male *District 5 Female *District 7 Female *District 8 Male *District 8 Female *District 10 Female *District 12 Male '24th '- elisabxth (District 11 Female) - Day 1 (jumped off the pedestal early, exploding with the mines) Victor The victor of the 6th Annual Hunger Games was DistrictPanem, the male from District 9. He had won the games with nothing but a longsword as his only weapon. He survived mainly alone, no allies, no friends, no truces, no nothing. He hid for a majority of the games within caves and whatnot. He had a training score of 5, and had only one kill. DistrictPanem is technically still in the group, however he was banned from ROBLOX for unknown reasons and has disappeared since. Arena The arena for the 6th Annual Hunger Games was a generic, thick, pine forest that stretched for miles. It was a rather large arena and had trees all over, and was heavily forested with tall, shady pine trees that were grim looking. A lake and river was supplied nearby the cornucopia, and there were short, stocky mountain/hills to the north of the arena and supplied hidden caves within some of them. The cornucopia was within a clearing in the middle of the arena, and surrounding it was the forests. The cornucopia supplied medical kits, food, water bottles, ropes, backpacks, and even mine-setup kits for tributes to plan traps in. Within the forest, there were wild animals such as bears, deer, rabbits, and some venomous vipers as well. Tracker jacker nests were also visible in the arena and were hung in the nearby edges of the arena, on the tall part of trees that were easily hidden. The lake supplied edible fish, and had kelp growing out of it. Berries were also scattered throughout bushes within the forest- but most of them had nightlock in them, the most poisonous type of berry. Arena Events The 6th Annual Hunger Games lasted for 9 in-game days. This is a summary of the main events. '''Day 1 *Tributes enter the arena *elisabxth steps off her pedestal early and explodes *Cornucopia bloodbath commences (Deaths: District 2 Female, JoelMclain, District 5 Male, District 5 Female, District 6 Male, District 7 Female, District 8 Male, District 8 Female, District 10 Female, District 12 Male) Day 2 *ashly1124 runs out of food and is dying of hunger *ashly1124 goes to desperate measures and decides to suicide with nightlock (Death ashly1124) Day 3 *TacosFurLief hides in the bushes from IkarosAi, whom is walking by *IkorosAi pretends to not notice TacosFurLief *IkarosAi sneak attacks and stabs TacosFurLief with a sword (Death: TacosFurLief) Day 4 *Forfeited and AyeeHannah meet at the mountains and decide to ally *Forfeited and AyeeHannah rest *Forfeited and AyeeHannah are ambushed and attacked by Germanicvs in their rest (Deaths: Forfeited and AyeeHannah) *Germanicvs collects their remains and continues onward into the forest *IkarosAi engages into a fight with NeonDev *NeonDev throws a knife into IkarosAi's leg, injuring her *IkarosAi loses focus *NeonDev throws a knife into IkarosAi's chest, killing her (Death: IkarosAi) Day 5 *NeonDev wakes up to tasha122334455's sword inside him (Death: NeonDev) *iiBlackMagic runs out of food *iiBlackMagic desperately searches for a food source *iiBlackMagic eats nightlock, unknowing of its aftermath (Death:iiBlackMagic) Day 6 *No important events recorded Day 7 *Bear mutts are released into the arena *Parbes, who does not have a weapon to defend himself with, gets chased down by Germanicvs *Germanicvs throws a spear into Parbe's chest (Death: Parbes) *Germanicvs collects his remains Day 8 *tasha122334455 is attacked by a bear mutt while resting *tasha122334455 gets mauled to death by the bear mutt (Death: tasha122334455) Day 9 *An earthquake forces all the surviving tributes to reform at the cornucopia area *iWonky, Germanicvs, and DistrictPanem engage in a 3-way fight *DistrictPanem attacks Germanicvs, but misses *Germanicvs stabs iWonky in the back with a sword (Death: iWonky) *DistrictPanem attacks Germanicvs with a longsword while he is collecting his remains (Death: Germanicvs) *The victor is declared Uniform The uniform for the 6th Annual Hunger Games was a simple gray hooded jacket, with sleek khaki shorts and running shoes that were good for grassy terrain. The clothes supplied good heat-resitance in the daytime, and good cold-resistance in the nighttime (considering the days were very hot, and the nights rather cold). Tributes could use the hood to deflect rain, hail, and snow that could possibly appear in the arena. Trivia *These games were actually very laggy and received a lot of complaints at the bloodbath, and other engaged fighting events within the games. *These were the first games where both District 1 tributes survived the cornucopia bloodbath *DistrictPanem was the first victor to be banned on ROBLOX * These were the first games where a tribute had died due to the mine explosions at the countdown commence